Lucy Heartfilia the Gargoyle
by Bunnylover152
Summary: What would happen if a mission goes wrong and a rogue spell sends Lucy to the world of the Gargoyles. What if when she arrived, she lost her memories and was found by Xanidos. Let's find out show we?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Fairy Tail or Gargoyles. I am simply a fan writing a fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

(Earthland: 781)

It all started as a normal day, well as normal as it can get for the strongest team in the Fairy Tail guild, Team Natsu. They were fighting some rouge wizards from a dark guild. Natsu, Grey, and Erza were fighting the main group of the wizards, while Lucy went after a wizard that was trying to make a run for it. Little did she know this wizard knew a spell that would forever change her life.

"You're not getting away buddy!" Lucy yells getting ready to summon a spirit.

"I don't think so Lady." The wizard says before chanting, "Mutata forma usque in sempiternum vestra. Alis et vespertilionis. Ungues et dentes bestia. Praeterita oblitus, non rediit. Memores estis: et tantum in nomine tuo. In a novus omnibus ignotus. Usque in aeternum non manebit ibi verus amor potest inveniri. Non solum ut in insciente tenetur. Probabiliter vos in domum suam, quam elegit, ubi vere mendacium."

"Open, Gate of the-" Lucy yelled trying to summon a spirit when her body began to glow and felt as though her body was being torn apart and put back together again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams in agony.

When the mysterious glow stopped Lucy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

(Scene Change/Upstate New York 1994)

David Xanidos was relaxing during his little getaway when he heard something crash into the ground outside.

"Now what could that be?" Xanidos says grabbing a weapon went outside to investigate.

* * *

When got outside he found what made that made the sound he heard.

It was a strange creature with bat-like wings, large claws, and a long lizard like tail. The creature was wearing clothing but it was torn to shreds. The only article of clothing that was not damaged was a belt around its waist. Hooked onto the belt was a whip on one side and and set of gold and silver keys on the other(_**A/N: Anyone have an idea of who it is?**_). The creature's hair was a blonde, also gold, color and its skin was a darker golden color than its hair. And by the looks of it, it was injured and unconscious.

Xanidos brings out his portably phone and makes a call. "Owen, bring the helicopter and a stretch could you we have a guest."

* * *

Now inside of Xanidos's new building(_**A/N: this is before he buys and adds Castle Wyvern**_), David Xanidos and his assistant Owen Burnett are tending to the mysterious creature's injuries.

"So what do you think this creature is, Owen?" Xanidos asks as they finish tending the creature's wounds.

"I do not sure, sir. This creature is unlike anything I have ever seen. But if I had to guess I would this creature resembles that of a gargoyle from myths and legend." Owen Burnett day in a monotone voice.

"A gargoyle? You think so? Because that would be pretty interesting to a real live gargoyle in our mits." Xanidos says thinking about it.

"It would seem so, sir." Owen says, again in a monotone voice.

Just they hear a gron and see their guess is waking up.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

As I opened my eyes, my vision is blurry and I have a killer headache. I blink a few times to clear my vision and see I am in an unfamiliar place and now that I think about it I can't remember anything but my name. I look around and see two men I don't know standing over me and I notice that I'm laying on a table of some kind. I may only be able to remember my name but I do know that "waking up in an unknown place" + "laying on a table" + "strangers standing over you" = bad news. I jump off the table, much to my body's protest, and quickly move away from them.

"Who are you? Where are we? And why have you brought me here?" I asked in anger and fear, although I was trying to hide the fear.

"Easy there." The man tan skin, brown hair, and a beard say trying to calm me down, I can tell you right now it wasn't working, "We were trying to help you. I found you injured and unconscious, so I had you brought here so Owen and I could tend to your injuries. Allow me to introduce myself, I am David Xanidos and the man behind me is Owen Burnett. I'm sorry if we startled you when you woke up. And if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know what you're called, of course you don't have to say if you don't want to."

Owen Burnett was a man of average height, blonde hair and pale skin.

I look at him for a second processing what he had just told me. I decide to tell him my name.

"My name is Lucy."

Mr. Xanidos walks up to me and says "Well Lucy, can you tell me a bit about yourself."

I look down and say, "I can remember anything of my past. Nothing. But my name."

Mr. Xanidos looks at me with understanding and says, "I understand. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, Lucy."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter.

(Translation for the spell that transported Lucy is "Form forever changed. Wings of bats. Claws and fangs of beast. Past forgotten, forever lost. Only thy name will ye remember. To a world unknown. There ye will remain until true love is found. Only then, will ye be homeward bound. But ye must choose where that be.")


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Gargoyles or Fairy Tail. I am just a fan writing a fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Clan Awakens

Lucy's POV:

A few months have passed since Mr. Xanitos was kind enough to let me stay in his home. Over the few months I've been here I have learned a lot about myself.

One of the first things I learned is that I turn to stone during the day and I return to normal at night.

Next I learned that even though I have wings I can't fly. Only glide.

I also learn I have incredible strength, speed, and agility. I can climb at just about any angle.

But one thing I still don't understand is why do I have a set of gold and silver key. But something inside me, inside my heart, is telling me to keep the keys close and cherish them.

* * *

Mr. Xanitos has but a castle in a place called Scotland and is having it moved to New York piece by piece. He is going there to oversee it and offered to let me come along but I thought it would be best to say here and keep an eye on things.

* * *

I have just awoken from my stone sleep and waiting for Mr. Xanitos in his office. Before I entered my stone sleep this morning, Mr. Xanitos said he was going to watch the sunset outside.

I'm broken from my thoughts when Owen Burnett walks in and says, "Miss Lucy, Mr. Xanitos wishes to speak with you outside."

"Sure thing Owen."

And with that, I run out the door and to the balcony Mr. Xanitos said he was going to be at.

* * *

When I get close to the balcony, I begin to slow down and when I get to the doorway I stop.

I look through the doorway and see Mr. Xanitos speaking with a… a… another… gargoyle.

Mr. Xanitos looks over and sees me and says, "Ah, here she is. Lucy will you please come over here? I have someone I want you to meet."

I wasn't entirely sure, but I trust Mr. Xanitos. So I walked up to them with my wings folded around me. To say he looked surprised, was an understatement. Whether it was good or bad, I don't know.

"Goliath, I would like you to meet Lucy. I found her injured several months ago. No memories, no home, nothing. I took her in and have been trying to help her anyway I can."

The larger gargoyle, now known as Goliath looks at me, places his large claw on my shoulder, and says, "Do not worry young one, my clan will help you."

I don't know what it was, maybe it was something about him or the way he said that, but I found true comfort in his words.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter I'm going to skip a few episodes, but I will do a recap next chapter.**_


	3. Quick Announcement

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know I an going to update my fanfictions when I can. But it may not be consistent.**


End file.
